


Changing Times

by DaFishi



Series: Jamilton Month [12]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha Thomas, College AU, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Omega Alexander, see each other after a long time, they’re both pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Thomas and Alexander wind howls at the same college by so incidence.Neither can say they mind after seeing how great the other looks.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Jamilton Month [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904938
Comments: 18
Kudos: 77





	Changing Times

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fluffy I’m gonna die

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t see you-” Alexander starts.

He blinks in surprise and stops mid sentence when he comes face to face with someone’s chest.

Alexander looks up to see a very amused man looking down at him.

The man looked awfully familiar but for the love of god, Alexander could not figure out why.

“Are you sorry though, Alexander?” A smooth voice says.

Alexander blanches. “Do I know-Thomas Jefferson!?”

The man smirks. “The one and only.”

Alexander gapes.

When Thomas had left for France in Sophomore year, he was a lanky teen with braces and frizzy hair.

Very un-alpha like.

But now?

He was tall at most likely 6’3 with broad shoulders. 

He was incredibly well muscled and had straight pearly white teeth. 

His hair was still frizzy, but was more controlled and combed back.

His scent was strong and radiated dominance.

Alexander was so god damn fucked.

***

Thomas was trying desperately to keep his cool.

The prettiest omega he had ever seen just bumped into him and turned out to be high school nemesis, Alexander Hamilton.

In hindsight, Thomas knew Alexander was an omega.

He literally had been there when he had his first heat.

It was an accident but it happened nevertheless.

But this was not as he was expecting.

Last he had seen him, Alexander was a small, malnourished, gauntly kid with a big temper.

But this Alexander had clearly mellowed out.

And he was stunning.

He had gained some weight giving him a slightly underweight look but mostly healthy.

He had shining violet eyes and beautifully pinned up chocolate hair.

Curves in all the right places and an intoxicating scent.

Thomas was a goner.

***

Alexander perks up. “I know a wonderful cafe on third street. We should go catch up!”

Thomas smiled. “I’d love to.”

Alexander looks at his watch then panics. “Shit, I’m late again. See you there after school!”

The omega sprints across the field and Thomas chuckles.

Some things never change.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
